Dreamin'
by The-stuttering-kiwi
Summary: Requested one shot. After the reader reveals her crush, it leads to some interesting results.


_**Bolded lines were requested**_

* * *

It was late by the time I reluctantly dragged myself into the shower. Today was a training day so I needed it, but I trained with Loki today so rinsing his smell of my skin was not as refreshing as my showers usually were. I looked forward to the days where we trained together, there weren't many humans (or Midgardian as Loki called us) who had magical abilities so it was fun to work with someone who matched my abilities. Of course, it wasn't long before I was so deep in a crush that I could barely remember the time before Loki came to Stark Tower.

I was lazily soaping myself up trying to remember the mind control magic Loki was teaching me. Of course, I was completely lost—but I couldn't help myself.

" _ **Look deep into my eyes, princess**_." He had purred, those piercing blue eyes focused on mine as I tried to delve into his memories, of course, all I could think about how it would feel to have those _**hands slowly explore my curves**_. The thought made heat start to pool deep in my belly; usually, I would take care of myself uh, myself, but I was bored of that, and the more contact I had with Loki the more I found myself needing to take care of business.

I hoped that after all the training Loki would have picked up on how I felt but he never let on, or he simply doesn't feel the same way ( I try not think about that scenario) if only I had a way to know for sure…

Maybe I should just tell him…

After quickly rinsing and drying off I wrapped myself in a towel and sat down heavily on my bed with a pad of paper and a pen.

" _Dear Loki,"_

My hands suddenly got clammy; I bit down on my bottom lip and started scribbling furiously…

" _ **My thoughts about you are inappropriate,**_ " That was an understatement.

" _ **Each of my fantasies involves you,**_ " A rush of arousal pooled between my legs as I thought how many times I found myself with my fingers dancing between my folds while moaning Loki's name.

" _ **Wondering what your kiss feels like**_ ," How many times during our sparring sessions had I wanted to close the distance between us and cover my lips with his—those thin, delicious looking lips.

I wasn't sure how I should sign the letter. Should I leave it blank and hope he knows it was me who wrote the letter. What if he went to Nat or Wanda? I swallowed hard and just put my first initial and neatly folded the piece of paper three times and tiptoed out of my room.

It was late so there was no chance of anyone catching me in the hall clad in nothing but my bright pink fluffy towel. Loki's room was down the hall from mine—when I paused in front of it I noticed the dim light glowing from the crack at the bottom. I quickly slid the note under the door, deliberated for a quick second and knocked once before nearly sprinting back down the hallway.

My heart was thundering as I paced my room. Did I really just tell Loki everything? Loki hardly ever interacted with other Midgardians and I am thinking there might be a chance with him and me?

I would have to tell the others I needed to move out of the tower and retire from the Avengers. There's no way I could stay here.

The knock at my door made me jump out of my skin—I considered not answering it.

I opened my door slowly; conscious of the mortified look I had on my face.

Loki looked like he had just rolled out of bed—his black hair was mussed and his pajamas were slightly wrinkled, he had my letter clenched in his hand.

"I-uh…" I stammered at a loss for words.

"I was having a very interesting dream," He started taking a few steps into my room.

"Oh?" I squeaked out, wrapping my arms around my towel.

"It was pretty erotic." He closed the door behind him. When I glanced down I noticed his cock was straining against the black fabric of his sweatpants—I barely noticed the sound of the lock clicking.

"I…I'm sorry I interrupted it."

"Don't be, _**you know I dream of you**_ , right?" Loki was standing so close to me now that I could feel the heat radiating from his body. My towel suddenly felt very constricting.

"I didn't."

Loki looked down to the letter in his hand, "Do you want me to leave?"

My heart was pounding and I couldn't find the words, my response was to pull him into me and cover his lips with mine (it was everything I thought kissing him would be) as we tumbled onto my bed.


End file.
